Ouranos (SF)
Ouranos is the Primordial Greek God of the Sky and the true main antagonist of the Sylvester Falcone and the Olympians series. Background Ouranos and Gaea were the protogenoi of the sky and the earth respectively. They became consorts and brought forth their children: the Cyclopes, the Hekatonkheires, and the Titans. Ouranos didn't care for his children. In fact, he hated them. He hated those of his children that did not look normal most of all, such as the Hekatonkheire and Elder Cyclopes. They were unsightly in his opinion and he wanted them gone. But he couldn't kill them because they were immortal, like him. So instead, Ouranos chained all six of them up with extremely durable black chains (forged from the darkness of the night sky) and subsequently hurled them into Tartarus. This caused Gaea great grief. She was also furious because they were her children, and Ouranos cared nothing for them. She asked her children, the Titans, to get rid of Ouranos so she could save the Cyclopes and the Hecatonkhires. Only her youngest son Kronos was brave enough to do it. Because the first betrayal hadn't occurred yet, Ouranos was oblivious to his wife's plans. Kronos then took a flint scythe Gaea made and castrated his father before cutting him to pieces. Kronos then threw his remains into the sea as a gesture of disgrace to Oceanus, who had refused to help take down their father. From the froth rose Aphrodite. Ouranos then cursed Kronos, stating that his child would come to overthrow him, just as he had. Nothing was ever once mentioned about Ouranos afterwards, since his form was spread so thin that was it was theorised he would never able to form a consciousness again. Role in the series After the destruction of Kronos, one of Ouranos's most powerful children if not his most ''powerful child, Ouranos's essence was rejuvinated by the release of energy that followed. Ouranos, in his metaphysical entity form, used the power that Kronos had consequently lost to bring himself a more prominently physical entity - whcih literally travelled along the winds of the earth. Zeus, his grandson, detected him, but was completely unable to identify his true nature. Because of this, Zeus consulted Apollo about a certain future, and Apollo gave him a Prophecy: the Prophecy stated that an ancient force of nature would soon rise from Tartarus and destroy the Olympians from the inside. The force of nature, referred to as the Stormbringer, was Ouranos. Ouranos manipulated events throughout the series. He particularly targetted Sylvester Falcone, the most powerful son of Athena and the protagonist of the series. He manipulated allies and enemies against each other frequently throughout the demigod's life - he pitted Arachne against Athena, Oceanus against Poseidon and eventually Sylvester Falcone against Victor Mortenstein. He also manipulated the dreams that Sylvester and other characters experienced, exceeding the control that Morpheus had over them. Through this, he convinced several people that certain things would happen, and they would try and prevent them from happening only to ensure the contrary. He made his first appearance in the third book, as a mysterious black cloud. Through it, he entered the mind of Sylvester and manipulated him into destroying Arachne. However, when he returned to Camp, Ouranos manipulated him a second time into trying to murder Chiron in his sleep. Sylvester resisted throughout the book, but was eventually compelled to do so when Ouranos threatened to cause Susan and Troy unimaginable pain that will never, ever stop. Sylvester tried to murder Chiron, but Dionysus intervened and tried to stop him. This brought Sylvester back to his senses long enough to try and stab himself in the heart and destroy Ouranos for good. Ouranos prevented him, desperately, by exploding out of Sylvester and possessing Chiron. Ouranos used Chiron's immortality to sustain his essence in the centaur and preventing the creature's body from exploding and his soul being lost for good. Sylvester recovered and he and Dionysus confronted Ouranos in Chiron's body. Ouranos tried, one last time, to bend Sylvester to his will, but Sylvester refused firmly. Unfased, Ouranos turned to leave and Dionysus tried to stop him, so Ouranos used his Protogenic powers to destroy the Wine God and knock Sylvester unconscious, before escaping the Camp and going to Mount Othrys. Sylvester dreams continuously of Chiron resisting Ouranos's hold over him. He sees Ouranos using the centaur to mass an enormous army of centaurs, monsters and the dead of the Underworld. Ouranos explains, in these dreams, that he had returned because of Kronos's destruction and that he was back to retake the world for himself, once he had taken his true form, which he was not powerful enough to do just yet. Sylvester and his Campers campaign with the Olympian Gods to stand against him, but are forced to go through several of the Titans. In the process, Victor Mortenstein is manipulated to Ouranos's allegiance and takes the Aphrodite, Ares and Hermes Cabins with him. Eventually, Ouranos is expelled from Chiron's body when the Centaur threatens to step into the River Styx, which would expel Ouranos and effectively erase any trace of his existence. Ouranos takes his true form and wages a war on the world that demolishes a large part of America and severely damages Olympus. As a test of his progress, Ouranos pulls Typhon out of Tartarus, furious that his Gaia had created such a powerful child ''without ''him, and then crushes Typhon in one hand, completely crushing him. Meanwhile, all across Olympus, the Campers and the Gods wage a huge battle against Ouranos and his limitless forces. Eventually, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades combine forces and face Ouranos himself. Ouranos endures their attacks, and retorts by knocking Poseidon and Hades into the earth below, creating enormous craters that are nearly the size of New York itself. He then incapacitates Zeus by exploding his Lightning Bolt in his hand, effectively temporarily killing him. Sylvester and his friends regroup and attack Ouranos, who takes the size of a man and battles them. He easily gains the upper hand during the battle, and fatally blasts Susan with a lightning streak to her heart. Enraged, Sylvester attacks Ouranos and the two of them viciously duel. Sylvester uses his Blessing of Athena during the fight to curse Ouranos that, once Sylvester has defeated him, he will be destroyed so entirely that he will never, ever disgrace the universe with his presence ever again. This infuriates Ouranos into losing control of his temper, which Sylvester uses to outmanoeuvre him and stab him in the heart. Ouranos screams and an explosion engulfs the entire planet, effectively killing every being on the planet, filling the skies with white fire as Ouranos's entity is finally destroyed. As a result, every piece of damage he has done to the planet since taking a human host is revoked, restoring America to its original state, resurrecting Dionysus and restoring everyone on the planet who had been killed in the explosion to life, as if nothing had ever happened. Except, all of Olympus will remember what happened. When called to Olympus, Sylvester learns that, though the sky itself is still intact, Ouranos has been completely destroyed, and, true to the curse Sylvester dealt him, will never regenerate ever again. Personality Ouranos is the most evil, malevolent and diabolical being that has ever existed. He is the pure epitome of everything that is evil in all of the universe. He was so cruel and malicious that he locked the Hekatonkheires and Elder Cyclopes in unbreakable chains and hurled them into Tartarus itself. He also sadistically manipulated others into bringing him back into power without any remorse or moral extremes. He was, as such, a power-crazed, psychopathic megalomaniac with such malice that it made his son Kronos look kind and merciful. Ouranos was incalculably arrogant, vain and incredibly narcissistic. He hated his Elder Cyclopes and Hecatonkheire children because he saw them as physically and intellectually unacceptable for his personal image, and the way he treated them traumatised his wife Gaia, but he did not care at all what she felt or thought on the matter. He was also supremely confident in his own infallibility, and believed infinitely that he was without fault and incapable of being defeated by anyone - which proved to be his fatal weakness on both occasions of his destruction. Judging by his Kronos's inherent character traits, it is obvious that Ouranos has an apocalyptic temper and an extremely violent and destructive streak that got the better of him constantly. Ouranos was, though, a master of manipulation and managed to influence the events of the Protogenic Wars to his own advantage, right down to the opportunity to take his true form. He was perfectly willing to use his own children to get what he wanted, and treated them with extreme cruelty on account of the fact that it was a Titan who destroyed him first, not taking into account that this was a defeat he could learn from. Ouranos's belief that he was invincible proved to be his greatest downfall. Physical Appearance Ouranos's Protogenic status meant that his physical form is very difficult to determine. However, in ''The Rise of the Stormbringer, ''his physical appearance is finally revealed. His body is gigantic, reaching over thirty feet in height, with enormous muscles and extremely powerful limbs. He is clad in a vast red robe that stretches over his entire body, and his skin is the colour of clay. His hair engulfs most of his skull and consists of storm clouds which thrash and pulse constantly. He is noted to have a perpetual snarl on his face that is crueller than anything Sylvester had ever seen, and his eyes appear to incessantly change colour with every millisecond that passes, ranging from grey, blue, black and white - specifically, the colours of a brutal thunderstorm. When he possesses Sylvester, because it was a perfectly clean and patient possession, he does not inflict any physical disfigurements so that it looks like nothing had ever happened at all - however, after Ouranos is banished from his body, his eyes are increased in intensity of colour so that they are almost like two green supernovas. However, when he rushes his possession of Chiron, he heavily disfigures the centaur's face, turning his human skin white and creating a collage of facial lines and making his eyes burn yellow. Abilities As the Protogenic lord of the Sky, Ouranos is one of the most powerful, if not ''the ''most powerful, being to have ever existed: * Atmokinesis: Ouranos, as the lord of the Sky, possesses absolute control of the weather, which far exceeds that of his grandson, Zeus. He is capable of creating enormous storms, tornadoes, typhoons and hurricanes, as well as snowstorms that freeze people into being fragile statues. He can also create hue floods that engulf entire countries in water. * Aerokinesis: He has divine control over the wind, capable of creating enormous wind storms that are powerful enough to unbalance Gods and peel snow off of every mountain in the world. He can also create huge hurricanes and thunderstorms at will. When he adopts the size of a human, he is able to fly at incredible speeds and velocities. * Electrokinesis: Ouranos possesses incredible control over celestial electricity. He can create lightning storms that rip entire cities apart. He can also generate lightning from his hands that are stupendously powerful, capable of lighting up the entire planet with their intense light. He can also bypass the Curse of Achilles, as shown how he kills Susan with a single, hair-thin lightning bolt. * Superhuman strength: Ouranos possesses incredible physical strength, being one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe. Ouranos possesses enough strength to physically overwhelm Titans, and is so powerful that he knocked Poseidon and Hades out of the battle with such force that both of their landings created craters the size of entire cities. He is also noted by Sylvester to be far stronger than Atlas, and that every blow that Sylvester blocked or even was blocked with should have shaken his arms into splinters. His most prominent demonstration of strength, though, is how he actually crushed Typhon himself ''in just one hand, when it took all of the Olympians' efforts - at the cost of two of these Gods - to even hold back the monster at all. * Supreme Power: Ouranos has power superior to that of most of the Olympians, Giants, and Titans, seeing as he is an ancient elder deity and was able to chain up and throw many of his powerful children into Tartarus single-handedly (a feat that required Kronos, Atlas, and Hyperion working together to later replicate) * Necromancy: He has immense control over the dead, shown by his ability to raise whole armies of the undead, capable of raising them in hordes and bending them to his will, bypassing the power that Hades possesses * Durability: Ouranos has incredible amounts of durability, capable of shrugging off combined blows from the Lightning Bolt, the Trident and the Helm of Darkness from Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, but they did cause him extreme pain which he slowly recovered from. However, when Ouranos decreases his size to that of a human being, his durability is dramatically decreased because he has to compress the expanse of his soul into a very small body, meaning that a strike to the heart, where his entity sits, will destroy him. * Possession: When he was trying to achieve a proper physical form, he was able to, in a disembodied existence, possess the minds of others and use them as vessels, but he lost this ability once he gained a physical body of his own because he was too powerful for anyone else to survive being possessed by. Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Greek Deity Category:Males Category:Protogenos